A minha dor morta por ti
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Talvez ainda existisse um futuro brilhante a espera deles...


Harry Potter's Fan-Fiction

Andromeda Black & Rodolphus Lestrange

A minha dor… Morta por ti.

Andromeda Black não entrava naquela arrecadação à mais de quinze anos… E podia sentir tudo outra vez, o cheiro, o toque, os sussurros, as palavras desconectadas, os sorrisos dados e a inocência roubada. Tudo era velho e maravilhosamente vivido, até demais, ela não se arrependia mas não repetia, porque deixar de conseguir amar mais algum homem como o amou a ele. Mas o passado estava lá onde devia estar, no próprio passado…

Struming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>killing me softy with his song  
>killing me softly with his song<br>telling my whole life  
>with his words<br>killing me softly with his song

I heard he sang a good song  
>I heard he had a style<br>and so i came to see  
>and listen for a while <p>

Andromeda fechou suavemente a porta e guardou a chave num dos bolsos, quando se sentiu puxada por braço forte de volta à tão "apertada" dispensa. O encapuzado tirou-lhe a chave do bolso e abriu a porta. Andromeda ainda tentou chegar a sua varinha mas ao que parece o encapuzado tinha-lha tirado.

Antes que pudesse gritar por ajuda ou dizer algo mais, os lábios do homem juntaram-se ao seu e ela não precisava de nada mais, apenas relaxou nos braços daquele homem e retribuiu o beijo, porque não confiava em mais ninguém que não ele.

and there he was this younge boy  
>a stranger to my eyes<br>Struming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>killing me softy with his song  
>killing me softly with his song<br>telling my whole life  
>with his words<br>killing me softly with his song 

Rapidamente Andromeda pode ver novamente os olhos dele castanhos sobre os seus negros, pode ver todo aquele calor, aquela paixão, aquele desejo sórdido. Tudo nele era concentrado e emotivo. Tudo nele era fogo, era como as memórias dela.

Rapidamente o pesado manto dele foi parar ao chão assim como o vestido dela…

I felt all flushed with fever  
>Embarrassed by the crowd<br>I felt he found my letter  
>and read eachone out loud<br>I prayed that he would finish  
>but he just kept right on<br>Struming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>killing me softy with his song  
>killing me softly with his song<br>telling my whole life  
>with his words<br>killing me softly with his song

he sang as if he knew me  
>In all my darkness fair<br>and then he looked right through me  
>as if i wasn't there<br>and he kept on singing  
>singing clear and strong<br>Struming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>killing me softy with his song  
>killing me softly with his song<br>telling my whole life  
>with his words<br>killing me softly with his song

E consumaram a paixão que a tanto queimava no seu peito, eles amaram-se após tantos anos, mas ao invés de parecer-lhes um erro, não! Sentiam-se bem… Tudo era leve para eles, sentiam-se penas flutuantes.

Andromeda sorriu, deitada sobre o peito nu dele, passava a mão pelos contornos dos músculos bem definidos, o cabelo negro curto dava-lhe aquele ar de "bad boy" que ela tanto amava, estavam no meio de uma despensa velha da casa dos Black, deitados no chão duro de mármore cobertos apenas pela longa capa dele.

Struming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>killing me softy with his song  
>killing me softly with his song<br>telling my whole life  
>with his words<br>killing me (softly) 

Ficaram assim algum tempo, desfrutando apenas da companhia um do outro, sorrindo e beijando ocasionalmente os lábios um do outro. Mas de repente ele levanta-se.

- Dro… vem comigo, foge comigo, meu amor, seremos feliz bem longe daqui. Vem comigo.

Ele pedia incessantemente e ela não sabia bem o que fazer, olhou para a mãe onde trazia a aliança, olhou várias vezes para ela e para Rodolphus, mas ela sabia, o seu coração a resposta à muito tempo, a filha já estava crescida e já vivia fora de casa e Ted… bem Ted era um bom amigo e ela amava-o enquanto isso, mas o seu casamento com ela havia sido um erro.

he was strumming my pain  
>yeah he was seing my life<br>killing me softly with his song  
>killing em softly with his song<br>telling my whole life with his words  
>killing me softly with his song<p>

Deu-lhe a mão, tirou a aliança e depositou-a dentro da velha despensa. Fechou a porta atrás de si, pronta para finalmente ser feliz ao lado do homem que sempre iria amar…

_Dois anos depois…_

A pequena Alhena brincava nas areias brancas daquele imensa praia. Andromeda olhava a filha apaixonada enquanto Rodolphus observava ambas. Eram a sua vida, não precisava de mais nada nem de mais ninguém… eram felizes assim e a for deles estava morta.


End file.
